1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of amusement park rides and, more specifically, to water slides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enclosed and other sorts of waterslides have been around for quite some time. They are usually found in water parks owned and operated by municipalities, resorts, amusement parks and private individuals. The basic premise for a water slide is that the rider enters a flume at the top, sometimes on a raft or other flotation device, and proceeds down a variable decline until exiting into a water-filled pool. The enjoyment comes from the speed and thrill of the decline, as well as the turns encountered before exiting. Conventionally some sound, lighting, and other effects have been used to add to the amusement of the rider. The rider of these conventional slides, however, must take the particular ride as it comes to him or her and has no control over the experience. Thus, there is a need in the art for a waterslide which affords the rider the opportunity to participate in the experience.